


Birds of a Feather Fuck Together

by IcedFireFrenzy, mxPerditus, PapukaDex, Sequesters, vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crack, I don't fucking know man, M/M, Nothing is true, Other, everything is regretted, furry?, pure unadulterated garbage, sinful stuff, sportacus is a chicken elf hybrid, succateers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapukaDex/pseuds/PapukaDex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: ONCE upon a time there was a google doc that Broke out of the intended website. It spun out of the room  meaning flames. (meaning Stingy was coming to life and preparing to take all of your shit).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Complete list of contributors (tumblr names/nicknames):
> 
> yaoiputin, ghostofanonpast, Lowkey-Rotten (me), What-would-sportacus-think, mx-perditus, NCC-1337, aleinnilatibae, miduosujiakira (ant), FaeBae, Papukadex.
> 
> Yeah, this is, uh, this is something. Just a heads up.

It was an early morning in LazyTown and the Sportacock was crowing. He took in a deep breath in his sporty lungs and yelled to wake up the whole town. Robbie was the first to wake up, his sleep abruptly ended by his sound system capturing the sound.

“What is that awful noise!” Robbie marched across the lair and glared into his periscope to see Sportacus screaming his lungs out. The villain screamed in frustration; why did that blue elf always have to be so annoying? He grumbled to himself as he stomped over to the ladder and climbed out of the main hatch to give the maniac a piece of his mind. He didn’t even bother changing out of his pjs, he was so annoyed with the blue elf that he didn’t even care who saw him like this. His pjs consisted of pink sparkly booty shorts that say Rotten bedazzled on the back, and a deep purple tank top with a skull on it. “Why must you always ruin my life like this, Sportadumb?!” he yelled while shaking his fist in the vague direction of the awful noise. Robbie couldn't believe the sounds he was hearing; he was still used to Haninn, the old rooster before him. He found Sportacus on the Mayor’s rooftop, face turned to the sky, grinning like an idiot. Robbie glared up at the other, “What are you doing? That sounds terrible!”

“I’m waking the town up! It’s tradition in my culture to crow in the morning and wake everyone up,” Sportacus said happily, glad that his call had even woken Robbie.

"Well it's tradition in MY culture to sleep for," Robbie paused and looked at his watch, "at least another three hours. So if you don't mind."

“Of course!” said Sportacus, happy to do whatever made Robbie happy. The sports chicken saw the villain disappear into his lair and listened to his surprisingly loud grumbling. Smiling, Sportacus jumped down from the top of the mayor's house and followed the villain, standing outside the hatch to his lair politely. “Robbieee,” he sing-songed and Robbie opened the hatch with much more force than necessary.

“What on Earth do you want, you insufferable sports chicken?” said the villain as he crawled out the hatch again. He paused at the top of his ladder, perching like a frog.

"I just had a fantastic sportscandy smoothie… and I have so much energy now…" Sportacus batted his eyelashes and grinned. “In fact, I feel like I have too much energy… Would you like to spend it with me?”

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose: “No i would not! It’s far too early and… What are you doing?” Sportacus rubs his thighs together, beginning to moan, “Ohh, Robbie, please... I want you to.. To-!” Sportacus had been thinking of spending his extra energy since he woke. He had a very exciting dream of Robbie and him during the vertical tango in the sheets, and now was his chance to make that dream a reality.

“Want me to what?” Robbie asked, thoroughly freaked out by the odd display before him. His question was answered for him when he glanced down at the front of Sportacus' pants. “Whoa there partner,” he exclaimed, falling backwards into the chute.

Sportacock clucked at Robbie’s reaction, feeling slightly hurt. He jumped in after him into the chute, landing in front of him and stretched out his arms so the feathers there spread, trying to look attractive to the other man, “Please, Robbie…?”

Robbie stepped back, unnerved, yet starting to become aroused. He watched as Sportacus spread his tail feathers in a brilliant display and began hopping around erotically. Robbie watched in fascination as his chicken dick flopped around. The man found himself gasping lightly at the Sportatent. Robbie’s face was flushed as he watched the display, moving closer to the feathered man and reaching out to touch the feathers. Robbie couldn’t believe this was gonna happen, but at this point he was one step to being far gone. The feathers were soft, it was as if they were made out of the finest silk. Oh god, just the feel of Sportcocks feathers made him feel on edge. Yeah, now he was too far gone, and he now knew that he was gonna fuck Sportacock and have a grand time doing it.

The Sportacock crowed sensually as Robbie stroked the fluffy plumage on his chest. “Mm yes my chicken tits” said Sport. Robbie chuckled at the chicken tit part. He decided to get a little rough with Sportacock’s breasts. Sportacock was very pleased by that.

Robbie leaned close to his ear and purred seductively, letting his hands take control and remove his hat. Sportacus shivered as he felt his hat be removed and looked up to Robbie, watching him with a smile before seeing the other’s eyes were slitted and gasped.

"Meowmix™ finally delivered…" Robbie murmured, licking his chops. He BREATHED INTO his feathery ear and purred. Sportacus’ eyes rolled back into his head, feeling stimulated by the seemingly fiery breath tickling his feathers. Robbie purred as he gently licked and nibbled on his ear, smiling at the sounds the chicken made. If only Sportacock could see what his own presence is doing to robbie. His eyes are not only glowing, but they’re sparkling with intensity.

Sportacus gasped in surprise at the feeling of Robbie's scratchy tongue and goosebumps rose on his skin. His FEATHERS WERE RUFFLED and his breathing got **_quicker_**. Before he could control himself, he cawed loudly into Robbie’s ear, causing the cat hybrid to hiss in anger. Robbie’s nails dug into Sportacus’ back at the sound and he heard the chicken’s breath catch, causing him to smirk. “Are you close, Sportacock,” he breathes into his weird chicken ear and Sportacus squawks.

“IM THIS CLOSE TO MCFREAKIN LOSING IT” screamed Sportacus.

Robbie jumped back at the chicken's exclamation and watched him flap his elbows and scratch at the floor of the lair excitedly. The feathers were getting everywhere, he thought sullenly. Sportacus, on the other hand, could not care less about his molting; all he wanted was Robbie, and nothing was going to stop him. Robbie started to back up slowly as the other man pecked at him, causing him to fall into his chair with a yelp, glaring up at the chicken. Sportacus crawled into his lap and pressed their hips together with an exhale, glancing at Robbie for confirmation.

“Here comes the sportacock,” he whispered seductively against Robbie’s ear. Robbie's eyes widenED as a huge fluffy CHICKEN DICK UNFURLED FROM HIS TIGHT BLUE PANTS. Without further ado Robbie slurped that shit down , careful of his sharp feline teeth around the fragile fluffy dick, his whiskers twitching in obvious pleasure. Sportacock choked on his breath, unprepared to be deep-throated so soon. Robbie purred as he s l e r p p e d down Sportachicken’s cock, kneading at the man’s thighs as he did so, claws carefully digging in each time. “R-Robbie,” he gasped and Robbie purred in response, “Robbie, I want you to cHOKE me~”

Robbie gasped in obvious pleasure “But Sportacus senpai, I’m already choking your chicken.”

Sportacock threw his head back and crowed as Robbie dragged his barbed tongue up the underside of his fluffy shaft. The wet down feathers tickled Robbie’s throat but he kept going. Within a minute, Robbie found his own hand moving down his body, finding his prickly cock. Robbie let out a guttural purr as he stroked himself, enjoying the feeling gentle prickling on his hand as he drooled slightly over Sportacock’s dick, his other hand lightly pawing at the other’s twitching tail feathers. Sportacus started to thrust gently into Robbie’s mouth and Robbie quickened his movements for both himself and Sportacus to push them closer to the edge. Sportacluck came, his sparkly egg whites jizz exploding in Robbie’s mouth. Robbie fukin dies of salmonella poisoning. And Sportacock did the victory dance.

THe end *:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Separate contributions clearer in its original format:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YPg_PXTpz7SCtm5CFibxdfcVFBAaXVNanPgSHNLEr94/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
